This invention relates to a golf ball dispensing apparatus, and in particular to a combination golf ball dispensing and tee apparatus.
Apparatuses of the type disclosed herein are known. Examples of such apparatuses are found in Canadian Pat. Nos. 1,050,068, which issued to K. Izumi on Mar. 6, 1979; 1,108,201, which issued to A. Stone on Sept. 1, 1981; 1,113,521, which issued to J. Eberle on Dec. 1, 1981; 1,116,199, which issued to R. Loof on Jan. 12, 1982 and 1,167,077, which issued to R. J. Karr on May 8, 1984, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,770, which issued to R. O. Jones on Oct. 10, 1961; 3,127,177, which issued to E. Benkoe on Mar. 31, 1964; 3,599,983, which issued to R. L. Melton on Aug. 17, 1971; 3,738,662, which issued C. L. Hodgin on June 12, 1973, and 3,758,118, which issued to L. J. Willcox on Sept. 11, 1973. In general, the patented devices are unduly complicated either in terms of structure or in terms of operation. Many of the devices do not lend themselves to coin operation.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems inherent to existing machines by providing a relatively simple golf ball dispensing and tee apparatus of the coin-operation type.